Jelsa college 3
by Jenny1212
Summary: Well,,,,, this is the third chapter to my jelsa college series? idk.. :(
1. Chapter 1

Elsa pov

Due to Jackve been waiting forElsa! Why are you crying! Are you okay?!ll tell you.) (XXX= Punzie! xD) **I stutter She rather harshly says. Puzie hits me. I yelp. m SO sorry! I don She says. s ok.s bathroom to the shower stall and start the warm water after I take my clothes off. **

**JACKs dormitory. Blue. Was that Elsa? I shake my head no and I knock on the fresh oak door. **

**A girl that wasn**Is Elsa here?No, but I** She says. I try to get away and I see Elsa come out in a long robe in the reflection of her eyes. I try to yell for her but this girl, Punzie started kissing me. Real hard. It wasns dormitory. I pull back and run. **

**Elsa pov **

**I canm running to Annam so going to kill myself for this. So rude! I realize that Jack was catching up on me. Without even knowing that I did, I sprang up a few snowballs from a snap and threw them at him. I saw him bring up his cane and blocked them. But, they slowed him down. xD anyways I reach Anna**Havens with the robe?t normal of her. I swear if she did that again, I would give her a bad frostbite on the nose. I start to look through her dormitory and jumped a tiny bit when I heard a door creak open. I fear its Mulan. I wave and say, s life?Err- Well, this is my friend Jenny, she** Again, I wave at the newly noticed girl with nice legs and wavy black hair in a cute ponytail. Anyways, I tiptoe back to my dormitory begging that Jack wons POV **

**I saw Elsa! Then I bump into this girl with a lanyard around her neck. It read name. She must be the transfer student. I can. Jenny was sitting next to me. Then says, t care who your partners are just make sure they are appropriate.m about to head toward Flynn my bud then Jenny asks me and I finally can see her face. It was beautiful. I couldnre doing. Right when my lips touch hers, Mr. Karent comes out and tells us detention after Lunch. But Jenny was going to have detention after her classes. Bummer. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER LUNCH AKA DETENTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**I head down to detention and see the room empty. Not even the crims had detention after lunch! (I know itve known. Her signature platinum blonde braid. It was Elsa.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys. I left you at a cliffhanger on the last one. I promise this one will b longer and I give partial credit for whoever wrote Jelsa Colleg-y stuff. ******SPOILER********_

_**And Punzie is the bad guy so if you don't like it, don't read it**_

Jack Pov

"Elsa!" I carry Elsa (Bridal Style) and rush towards the nurse's office. I ran past Anna. I could see the worry on her face as she took noticed of her sister who was in my arms. She followed me. I didn't mind. After all, this was her sister and we've been friends ever since we were young so it wasn't like a stranger carrying her. "What happened?!" Anna yells as she was panting as she was running. "And can you please slow down Jack?" She asks.

"No."

"PLEASEEE"

"Ugh, fine" I slowed down a tiny bit.

When we got to the nurse's office, the nurse told me to wait outside a tiny bit since I wasn't family. Of course, being the stubborn person I am, I started protesting. But, apparently the nurse was also stubborn. So in the end, I had to wait. When the nurse said it was fine to come in, I rushed past the nurse to the bed where Elsa was lying on.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she will just have to stay in bed for about 2 weeks."

"Okay. Good. So are you happy Frost?" ← Anna said that

.. I wait till the two leave. "Elsa. Please wake up. Next week is the-never mind."

Business class

"Omg, did you hear about Elsa Nixon?"

"Yeah, I heard she got into the hospital yesterday morning"

All these comments pierced through my skin like knives. Who would do a terrible thing such as hurt Elsa or spread half-true rumors about her! Then I know who started the rumours. Vanessa. (Yes from little mermaid.) I race toward her and she starts talking. "What do you want pale-face?" She asked twirling her hair. Is she trying to flirt!? Well, she's failing. "I want to know why are you spreading rumours?" "What?! That Elsa rumour? Please I don't care a bit about her." I grunt and walk to class as Ms. Tremaine walks in (A.N: Cinderella) "Now let's get on to business." (A.N: Get it? It's a pun. This is business class. You don't?! .)

2 weeks later

I rush to the hospital to see Elsa. When I opened the door, she was about to change into her original jeans with long sleeves. "Elsa!" I rush up to hug her and twirl her. "Anna just left." She says. "I'm so glad you're safe." I whisper into her delicate ear. I drag her to where I know it's safe. "Elsa. I-I" I stammer, then I feel her lips right in front of mine. We were kissing. Her lips felt so beautiful...


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa pov

Due to Jackve been waiting forElsa! Why are you crying! Are you okay?!ll tell you.) (XXX= Punzie! xD) **I stutter She rather harshly says. Puzie hits me. I yelp. m SO sorry! I don She says. s ok.s bathroom to the shower stall and start the warm water after I take my clothes off. **

**JACKs dormitory. Blue. Was that Elsa? I shake my head no and I knock on the fresh oak door. **

**A girl that wasn**Is Elsa here?No, but I** She says. I try to get away and I see Elsa come out in a long robe in the reflection of her eyes. I try to yell for her but this girl, Punzie started kissing me. Real hard. It wasns dormitory. I pull back and run. **

**Elsa pov **

**I canm running to Annam so going to kill myself for this. So rude! I realize that Jack was catching up on me. Without even knowing that I did, I sprang up a few snowballs from a snap and threw them at him. I saw him bring up his cane and blocked them. But, they slowed him down. xD anyways I reach Anna**Havens with the robe?t normal of her. I swear if she did that again, I would give her a bad frostbite on the nose. I start to look through her dormitory and jumped a tiny bit when I heard a door creak open. I fear its Mulan. I wave and say, s life?Err- Well, this is my friend Jenny, she** Again, I wave at the newly noticed girl with nice legs and wavy black hair in a cute ponytail. Anyways, I tiptoe back to my dormitory begging that Jack wons POV **

**I saw Elsa! Then I bump into this girl with a lanyard around her neck. It read name. She must be the transfer student. I can. Jenny was sitting next to me. Then says, t care who your partners are just make sure they are appropriate.m about to head toward Flynn my bud then Jenny asks me and I finally can see her face. It was beautiful. I couldnre doing. Right when my lips touch hers, Mr. Karent comes out and tells us detention after Lunch. But Jenny was going to have detention after her classes. Bummer. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER LUNCH AKA DETENTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**I head down to detention and see the room empty. Not even the crims had detention after lunch! (I know itve known. Her signature platinum blonde braid. It was Elsa.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jenny: Hi Guys, Sorry I'm sooooooooooo late...**_

_**Jenny: Well… ONE OF YOU DO IT!**_

_**Jack: Buh Baii!**_

_**Elsa: Nope. *plays with snowflake***_

_**Anna: I'll do it! FROZEN is not owned by Jenny1212. I should know..**_

_**Elsa: Where were you?**_

_**Anna: Hanging out with Hans… Why?**_

_**Kristoff: Again?!**_

_**Jenny: EVERYONE SHUT UP AND WE'RE GONNA GET STARTED!**_

Jack's POV

Why is Elsa in here?! She's too good to be in detention. Just too good. Then it hit me. She's here on purpose! There's no way she would've done something bad. The most baddest thing she could ever do was leave class an extra 10 minutes. I smoothly glide to her seat and sit next to the desk a seat away. I didn't want her to feel that I was watching her. But I could tell that she knew. She flinched with every footstep I took. I grimaced after I sat down. I couldn't help but feel guilt when my best friend was sad. But why would I feel guilty? Because almost every time she feels sad, it's because of me.

Elsa

I can't concentrate on my essay about the proper use of diamonds when used against dark magic! Soon enough, I can feel his chilled breath having again and again on the back of my neck. I flinch, not used to this kind of space. I get up, hearing Jack gliding with me. I can't conceal. I can feel my cheeks getting hot. I can't do it. I rush out of the building and into the gazebo outside. I sit down on the ground, noit doesn't matter when I feel the icy feeling reaching my bottom from the snow. I pray to god that I was grateful that it was winter so my powers won't seem unusual then it was back then. I shudder at the thought of the memory. I let a little snowflake fly out of my hands.

"Elsa, every snowflake is different but they all have at least 1 thing in common. Just like how everyone's life are connected in someway or another. Don't forget that." Those were the last words my father said to me before he left then passed away. I feel tears coming into my eyes.

Punzie crouched down next to me. "Are you okay Elsa?" I nod. "Okay then. Sorry about this. This was a dare from Merida…" I nod slowly confused. "Ok. I dare you to change your whole wardrobe for the whole year." I nod until my brain gets the message. My mouth was open. I saw Punzie making the I'm-Watching-You signal then said: "I'll know if you chicken out and you know what I'll do" I shudder, thinking about what happened to that Flynn Rider last year, as the rumours goes.

I sigh then tell Anna this business. I was filled with relief when I heard that she was in her dormitory. I didn't see her in a while and I was worried. A hour later, my whole wardrobe and room was changed. I did not like it. Changing the room wasn't even part of the deal! I sigh. This whole shenanigan was so abrupt. Gym was starting soon. I open my wardrobe and gasps. I will never get used to this for the WHOLE year.

JACK POV

I ruined my moment with Elsa. I blew it. I sigh then walk away when the timer rings. I bump into Jenny. My whole mind goes blank. "Hey Jack. See you at Levitation! (A.N. It's a type of class)"I notice that she had a black glowing necklace on. Something in my mind pangs in my mind. I ignore it. I smile like a fool when she gives me her number on my hand. Finally.I grin. She kisses me. I kiss her back. Then the bell rings for gym. I go to change. When I get outside, I can't see Elsa. I walk up to this girl with her hair loose with a snowflake clip over her hair.

I thought it was Elsa but Elsa would NEVER EVER let her hair go loose without a bun or a braid. Plus, what she was wearing was too perky. She was wearing a too-big baby pink hoodie with no pants on. I think. Maybe she had shorts. Her whole posture looked like she was in a bad day. I was about to glide onward to ask someone else when she turns around. Her sky blue eyes get bigger when she sees me. I start to think it's Elsa. "Jack!" She says. Now I'm positive. "What are you wearing? Not that I don't like it." I rub the back of my neck and sheepishly smile. She blushes a deep red. Is she wearing make-up? The gym bell rings. I get lost with Elsa because of the whole group rushing out of the gym.! I cursed. I barely cursed. I was confused. I liked Jenny.. But I think I loved Elsa more. God. Manny. Help. Which one! I head over to Defense class.

Elsa POV

I was blushing like crazy. Why do Jack and I have to share our classes? THEY'RE ALL THE SAME! SERIOUSLY. And what he said. It's still thumping in my mind. "Not that I don't like it." He likes it? I bet he even noticed that I even wore something on my face like makeup. Or my hair down. WHICH I NEVER EVER DO. I get ready for Defense class and I start to change. I wear a light translucent blouse with a short denim skirt. I hated Punzie at this point. I try to take out my waves. Which, I failed so I just put my hair in a messy bun. I head over to Defense class. Then I gasp. The whole classroom was black.


	5. Chapter 5

**That's it! :) Sorry for the long wait. Cliffhanger! :))))**

**I don't own Disney or Dreamworks.**

**ELSA POV**

Standing right in the middle was Jack and the new girl Jenny, making out. I couldn't see very well because Jack was covering Jenny's top-less body but I swear I saw a black necklace glowing a sinister black. I get a strong pang of deja vue. What?! I give an audible gasp and go away. How could he? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I just knew it would end in tears. I run out, for once not caring if I'm late for class. I bump into someone. I fall and when I look up, it's Rapunzel.

"What are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked, hands on her hips.

"Sorry I bumped into you. But something strange is going on is the classroom." I answer before I rush out. _Strange._ Was that all I could think of? Is Jack, my best friend kissing a new girl with only a bra and pants on? That's strange? I quickly go to the girl's locker room before a tsunami of tears begin. I go into the closest stall and begin crying. Why does this always happen to me? Why me? Tears splatter onto my blouse and skirt. I rip them off. I hated pastels. I grab a towel to wrap around myself. As I go out, Jack was standing there, staring at my bloodshot eyes.

**JACK POV**

As I was making out with Jenny, I hear a gasp. I turn around to see a figure with pastels on. I shrug and then I continue to what I was doing. But then I hear a louder gasp. Annoyed, I turn around to see Rapunzel staring. I put the pieces together. The pastel figure. _Elsa_. I give Punzie a look and she points to the girl's locker room. I break apart from Jenny's figure and I start to go out. Jenny pouts, going down so I can see her breasts better. A bit allured, I shake my head and go out after Elsa. As I rush to her, I can see Punzie shaking her head. As I reach to the locker room, I don't go in or else that would be just wrong. I look in and I hear a girl crying. It was Elsa. I start to go in but then she swings the stall door open wearing nothing but underwear and her clothes in her hand. I just kept staring. _What is wrong with you_? A thought comes in my head. But I can't help myself. her figure is beautiful. She grabs a towel and wraps it around her. Suddenly, she turns around. Her blue-red eyes are staring into my blue eyes. She was crying. I feel as if I was shot with a bullet full of remorse. Why?

**That's it :) I'm so SORRY took so long. Happy! **


End file.
